The Study of Alchemy
by EssaTheTwerp
Summary: Hermione is feeling a bit too safe, a bit too boring, after Ron teases her... and doing something, as little as it may be, to feel like a bit of daredevil is just what she needs. Written for the first Science Assessment for the Fanfiction School of Imagination and Creativity at the HPFC forum.


"Blimey, Hermione. You're crazy for signing up for Alchemy. Did you even _see_ Professor Fox's lesson plan?" Ron grimaced, waving the piece of parchment in the air wildly. Hermione hissed and made a grab for it, missing it just by an inch.

"No I have _not_, Ronald! Because it's known of my business! You shouldn't have even looked at it! I told you we need to bring it back to her straight away!" she huffed, making halfhearted attempts to snatch it away from her redheaded friend.

"No harm in reading it," he shrugged. Hermione stopped, crossing her arms angrily.

"Yes, Ron, there is. It's private and she obviously didn't want her students reading it beforehand. Now, please, just give it back to me so I can return it to her," she demanded, clearly irritated. Ron paused, offered a sheepish grin, and finally held out the paper in his palm.

Hermione immediately took it from him, gingerly holding it to her chest and glaring as the youngest Weasley offered one last grin and started for the Great Hall. "Just give it one glance, Hermione! Be a daredevil!" He was joking, she knew, but a part of her panged in annoyance.

She had started Dumbledore's Army. She had fought in the Ministry. She could break rules—she just liked to do the right thing, when possible. Sighing slightly, she glanced around (feeling slightly foolish, of course) before opening the lesson plan and starting to read it.

"Lesson Plan (Timing Approximate):

1:00-1:15: Explain the year's objectives, class expectations, and grading system.

1:15-1:30: Go over the first assignment: to make Panacea. Explain each step clearly and highlight what needs to be done at the end of class.

1:30-2:55: Assist and observe the class in making Panacea.

2:55-3:00: Finish up the lesson, have the students turn in a vial of their solution, and assign the homework.

During the first class of the term, I'm going to begin by teaching the students how to make Panacea, which is a universal remedy that can cure any disease and prolong life. The necessary ingredients are vinegar, salt, urine, sal ammoniac, and sulphur vine. All of them will be provided. For the mixture, each student will need a Standard Size 2 Cauldron—Pewter or Brass. The first step in making the solution is to measure out 4 fl oz of vinegar and one eighth of a cup salt, and then mix them together for approximately **five** minutes in a counterclockwise motion. One that's done set aside the mixture for the moment.

Next, collect 2 cups of female cat urine, 1 cup of urine from a human female, and a half-cup of urine from a male dog. Mix the urine clockwise for **ten** minutes, and then boil the urine for **thirty-one** minutes exactly. As it is boiling, a block of sal ammoniac should be cut into five cubes, 1 inch by 1 inch. The cubes should then, using a small bowl and crushing implement that will be provided, be crushed into a fine powder. Once that is done, pour the vinegar-salt mixture into your cauldron slowly and stir it counterclockwise it for **fifteen** minutes, pouring in each crushed cube every 3 minutes. After making sure the fire is low, let the solution sit for **ten** minutes. While waiting, get three sulpur vines and cut them every inch. Collect nine 1-inch sections of the vine and collect them in the same bowl, crushing them well. Add the vine powder to the solution, stirring it in for another **ten** minutes.

Once the solution is done, have them collect some of it into a vial and clearly label each one with their name. Assign two feet of parchment on the history and development of Panacea."

Huffing slightly, she noted that the class sounded suspiciously like Potions… She supposed that alchemy was technically a type of science, and Panacea had been developed _because_ of alchemy… Shrugging, Hermione set off to find Professor Fox.

However silly it felt, at least she'd proven Ron wrong.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Surprisingly, I don't own Harry Potter! :)

This was written for the Fanfiction School of Imagination and Creativity, for Science Assessment One.


End file.
